


What Makes A Family

by Ellie_Elizabeth



Series: The Misadventures Of Dad-stiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is jack father, Claire is adorable, Fluff, Sad, Single father Castiel, So is Jack, Supernatural - Freeform, They all deserve better, dad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_Elizabeth/pseuds/Ellie_Elizabeth
Summary: When Jack comes home from school one day and refuses to talk, Castiel is obviously concerned.





	What Makes A Family

**Author's Note:**

> Another small installment before we get into Destiel, enjoy

Castiel always said he would never give up his first grade teaching position for anything else in world, and that was entirely true, but that didn't mean his hyperactive first grades never got on his nerves every once and awhile.

On that particular autumn day, Castiel's kids seemed to me more riled up than ever; as it was Friday, and it had rained all day so they never got outside for recess. He tried to calm them down with varying degrees of success; giving them math theme coloring sheets, having a quiet story time, and even letting them skip science that day and instead run around the empty gym.

All was in vain, however, as the last bell of the day rang throughout the school; and all he could do was wish the best of luck to whatever parent or guardian was incharge of those tiny devils. They, thankfully, were not his problem anymore. 

He headed out the door and took a sharp left to where the preschool classroom sat at the end of the hallway; and just like every other day before, Jack sat on bench outside the room, his backpack clutched to his chest.

"Hey buddy", Castiel said, approaching the small boy. "Ready to go home?"

Jack said nothing in reply, and instead buried his face into the worn material of his backpack. Everyday when he came to pick him up, Jack would be overjoyed to see him and pull him into a big hug. So this behavior was very out of the ordinary, and a bit concerning. 

"Hey", Castiel said, kneeling down to Jack's level. "I don't know what's wrong, but we need to go pick up Claire and get home. Than afterwards we can talk about what’s bugging you, ok?"

Jack looked up at his dad, and slowly nodded before sliding off the bench and taking Castiel's hand in his own. The pair slowly made there way through the building and then out into the parking lot. Without a word being uttered from either of them, Castiel buckled Jack into his car seat, and drove his worn down car to the edge of town to pick up Claire from the sitter. After both of his children were safely situated in the car, they drove home.

The first thing Cas did when they got home was put Claire down for her afternoon nap, and immediately after that he decided to go talk to Jack, who still hadn't said a word since he had been picked up. The boy had placed himself on the couch, and was doing nothing but staring at the wall while his half open backpack layed next to him. This wasn't the first time Jack had been like this; there would be days when he wouldn't talk much, and nobody really knew why. The doctor claimed that this was normal for younger boys who had experience something traumatic in their lives, but Castiel wasn't that convinced.

Jack had barely been a day old when Kelly died, and he didn't truly understand what had happened with Jimmy and Amelia. Even still, Cas followed the doctor's advice, and usually just waited these fits; confronting Jack about it when he was ready to talk again.

This time felt different, however. Usually when Jack would go mute for a few days, he would still laugh, and smile when Cas came to pick him up. Sometimes he would even draw pictures, and say single words to express to Castiel how he was feeling, or what he wanted. Yet this time round, Jack just sat on the couch, and didn't even offer as much as a smile when Cas sat down next to him. The boys half opened backpack sat on the ground, and Castiel couldn't help but notice a piece of paper siting out of his folder.

"Hey buddy, what's this?", he asked, gently pulling the drawing from the folder. It was an imagine drawn entirely with crayon, with three figures that resembled him, Jack, and Claire in the front; and then four people in the background who he guessed were supposed to be Chuck, Michael, Gabe, and Anna. He had also drawn a person up in the sky, with squiggly yellow wings, and a great big smile.

Kelly.

The words 'My Family' were neatly written at the bottom, and Jack had made sure to sign his name in the corner. "Jack", he whispered. "This is beautiful"

"It's not a real family", the small boy finally whispered, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. "A girl in my class told me that we're not a real family because my momma's in heaven, and Claire isn't my real sister"

Jack's words broke Cas's heart as he looked down at his son, and then back to the drawing that he had worked so hard on. He knew a time would come in Jack's life when he would have to explain to people that he didn't have a mother, but he never expected it to be so soon. The boy had broken out into full tears now, and Castiel made sure to carefully place the drawing on the coffee table, before pulling Jack into his lap.

"Listen here", he said gently, as Jack cried into his chest. "Your momma may he an angel in heaven, and Claire may not be your sister by blood, but I promise you that no matter what, we will always be a family. I love you so much Jack, and I never wanna hear you say that we aren't a real family ever again, because that is simply not true"

Jack's golden flecked eyes looked up, and met Castiel's blue ones. "You promise?"

"I promise"

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready, because Cas and Dean are meeting in the next story.


End file.
